conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Îçlo
General information Îçlo is a member of the Romance language family, spoken primarily in modern day Turkey. The language is notable for its high level of influence from Arabic. Phonology & Orthography Consonants Vowels Alphabet Accented Letters Accented vowels are not considered to be seperate letters of the alphabet Letter Combinations Stressed vowels are long ː, except in the vast majority of single syllable words Ss is elongated ː after a stressed vowel, which becomes short When two consonants that are/would be pronounced the same occur next to each other, only one is pronounced When two of the same vowel (must have same accents) occur next to each other, only one is pronounced Grammar Articles Articles agree with the gender and number of the noun that follows them. All nouns are presumed to be indefinite unless preceded by a definite article. Articles do not agree with case. *L' is used before a word starting with a vowel or Hh Al is pronounced äɫ̪ before Dd/Ḑḑ/Ll/Łł/Nn/Rr/Ss/Şş/Tt/Ţţ/Zz Nouns Dualizing and Pluralizing Most nouns can be dualized or pluralized. All regular nouns follow the same pattern of dualizing and pluralizing. Accents that affect only stress are removed when making the dual and plural forms. As pronunciation is meant to left intact, forms with stems ending in c/g/gl may have Hh or Ii added or removed in certain forms to continue pronunciation. Recent borrowings from other languages recieve the same dual and plural forms as the ones present in the borrowed language Group 1: Masculine and ending with a consonant Group 2: Masculine and ending with -o/-u/-e Group 3: Masculine and ending with -a/-i Group 4: Feminine and ending with a consonant Group 5: Feminine and ending with -e Group 6: Feminine and ending with -a/-i/-o/-u Cases There are 3 cases in Îçlo: nominative, objective, and genitive. The nominative object defines the subject of a sentence, and is also used for the indirect objects of a noun after any preposition besides a. The nominative is also used in the verbs where the "object" matches the subject and also as the direct object in a small amount of verbs. These 2 kinds of verbs are called "nominative verbs". The objective is used for the direct object in most verbs as well as the indirect object after the preposition a. The genitive is used after all uses of the prepostion de except when acting as a partitive article. The case endings are applied after the dualizing/pluralizing. As with dualizing and pluralizing, pronunciation is meant to left intact so forms with stems ending in c/g/gl may have Hh or Ii added or removed in certain forms to continue pronunciation, however, unlike them accent marks are kept. No noun is irregular only in case. Proper nouns (all capitalized nouns) do not have different forms depending on the case. Recent borrowings from other languages are not declined. Group 1: Masculine with a form ending with -an Group 2: Masculine with a form ending with -nini Group 3: Masculine and ending in a consonant without a form ending with -an/-nini Group 4: Masculine and ending with -o/-u/-e Group 5: Masculine and ending with -a/-i Group 6: Feminine and ending with a consonant Group 7: Feminine and ending with -e Group 8: Feminine and ending with -a/-i/-o/-u Irregular Nouns List of Irregular Nouns Nominative Verbs The following verbs take the nominative. Although some do not truly have an object, others do. • Essere- To be • Evere- To have • Ponere- To be considered (as/to be) • Sentire- To feel/smell (only when meaning to feel) Pronouns Subject Pronouns The third person♀ is only used for nouns that consist entirely of objects of feminine gender. The third person plural pronouns are also used as the formal equivalents of Tu. They still conjugate according to third person plural in these situations. Verbs As a Romance language, Îçlo conjugates verbs to a number of tenses and moods. There are three verb endings: -are, -ere, and -ire. Below are the conjugation patterns for regular verbs. Present -are -ere -ire Preterite -are -ere -ire Imperfect -are -ere -ire Future -are Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ăă before the endings -ere Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings -ire Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings Conditional -are Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ăă before the endings -ere Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings -ire Verbs with a stem ending in Ii/Ll/Łł/Rr/Uu/Ww add an Ĕĕ before the endings Imperative -are *Becomes Par'a' when negated -ere *Becomes Rĕpet'e' when negated -ire *Becomes Defin'ĭ' when negated Subjunctive -are -ere -ire Compound Tenses Certain tenses combine a conjugated auxiliary verb, with a past participle. These tenses are called compound tenses. Most verbs use Evere (To have) but a small number use Essere (To be). Some verbs use Essere in certain situations but not in others. All reflexive verbs use it too. Verbs that use Essere must agree have their past participle agree in gender. In addition to past participles, there are present participles. Present participles are equivalent to the English –ing and have 3 functions: to modify a noun, to describe an action related to and simultaneous with a main verb (a gerund), and to explain why or how something happens (usually translated with by). The first use simply uses the present participle, while the other two are preceded by the preposition, a. They cannot be used to form progressive tenses like in English but they can function as adjectives. Syntax Vocabulary The Periodic Table Example text The Lord's Prayer (Al Noş Patre)- Noş Patre chi è ĭn la Janna, Tù nôme sia consacreo. Tù regno venga. Tua volontà sia facto, Sus la Terra còme ĭn la Janna. Dà neo â noş paion quotidiano. E perdonàna noşi debitin, Còme noi perdoniam noşi debitorin. E non na guida ĭn tentaţion, Mai liberàna dèl malin, Perché al tù è al regno, al potere e la gloria. Persempre. Amén.